Centuries
by Sunset Yesterday
Summary: "They say, every world is connected by one, great big sky…" A collection of drabbles ranging from fluff to angst. Updated whenever I feel like it. Not currently taking requests.
1. Mamihlapinatapai

Roxas wasn't feeling well, that much was obvious. The way he was slouching and talking much quieter than usual; it wasn't Roxas-like at all. The kid was a ball of energy, always eager to get out of the castle, but this morning he hardly sounded excited when Saix issued him his missions for the day.

"What's up Rox? You look awful." Axel ruffled Roxas' hair, a look of concern evident on his face.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" Roxas murmured, smiling softly. "My head hurts…"

"Did you tell Vexen? You know he kind of plays the part of the school nurse around here." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Vexen? You can't be serious." Axel laughed.

"Yep. He isn't the most sympathetic nurse in the world, but hey, what can you do?" Roxas started laughing, which quickly escalated into a violent coughing fit. Axel grabbed up the blond in his arms before he collapsed to the ground, and promptly set off towards Vexen's lab.

"H-hey! I'm fine Axel." Roxas pushed on Axel's arms weakly, eyes half open.

"No, you're not. We're going to Vexen's." Axel's voice was more firm than it usually was. Roxas blinked, but nodded and went silent, falling back into Axel's arms.


	2. Starry Skies

"How can you just forgive me like that? I took advantage of you; aren't you angry at me?" This wasn't the first time Neku'd taken advantage of someone, but this _was _the first time someone had forgiven him so easily, without any effort at all. He didn't understand Sora…

"We're friends, right Neku? Friends forgive each other, even when they make mistakes. I can tell you're not a bad person, you just need to learn to trust people." Sora smiled like everything was alright. And somehow, that made Neku believe it would be.

"I really don't get you Sora…" Neku shook his head in disbelief, before turning his gaze to the sky. "How can you be so happy all the time, even when there's so many horrible things going on around you?" Neku kept his eyes on the sky. Sora looked up too.

"Because I know, that if I try hard enough, I can fix them. I don't feel sad because I can help those people who are hurting. And that's enough for me." Sora held his hand to his heart. And Neku, for the first time in a long time, genuinely smiled.


	3. Familiar

Seeing that boy, the boy that looked _exactly like him,_ sitting there frozen in eternal sleep upon a throne of solid marble, it was like waking up one day to find you're in someone else's house. It was shocking, and it made you anxious, and it made Roxas feel somewhat less significant. He was Sora, and now he was this boy too. Nothing he had seemed to belong to him anymore.

Sora had said that he deserved to be his own person, but how could he knowing that he was just a copy of someone else?

"Roxas…" Sora seemed to have noticed his discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing… Just, this kid… he-"

"Looks a lot like you? Yeah. But I'll bet you anything you two are polar opposites."

"Like Beat." Riku cut in, making his way to where the two were conversing. "He looks all tough, but really, he's just a big softie." Riku chuckled. Roxas smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all...


	4. Ingrained

"Ugh, what a drag. I'd rather be doing something worthwhile then looking at all this old stuff." Lea scuffed at the ground with his shoes irritably, not paying any attention to the reconstructed skeletons and centaury old pottery showcased around him. Isa, on the other hand, was carefully examining rather long sword displayed on the wall. It was dusty and hidden away in the corner.

"What's that?" Lea asked, idly walking towards him.

"A claymore… it says here that the berserkers from the Badlands that invaded Radiant Garden thirty years ago used these swords…" Lea _did _note that the sword was chipped in places. It was rusty and looked fragile, like it would break if someone tried to use it today.

"Huh. Doesn't look like much to me. Just a plain old sword."

"Yeah…" Isa looked enthralled; his eyes wouldn't leave the long blade. Lea tugged his sleeve.

"Come ooonnnn! I'm so bored I can't think straight!" Isa took one last look at the sword, before following Lea.


	5. Lightmares

_A/N: I think this might take place during the end of CoM and the beginning of KHII? I'm not really sure... I just wrote whatever came to mind. I guess that is what drabbles are for ne? But I digress. Enjoy?_

* * *

><p><em>Was he finally alive?<em>

Daylight crept up on him, surrounding him, shielding him. He thought he would be safe forever.

It didn't last.

A man came. Found him. Found his shield. Broke it.

Now he was lost. He wasn't safe anymore. After hiding behind that light for so long, the darkness seemed so deep, so eternal.

He spent what felt like forever slumbering in that darkness. So long… was he even alive anymore? Perhaps not. Maybe this was what lay beyond death. Blackness, darkness, nothing, nothing, nothing at all for miles and endless miles. It was a void where all emotions fled, where bodies were shed, where hearts dissolved to nothing but emptiness.

Were there people waiting for him? People… what were people? Something different then the blackness? His mind was blank… people… memories… there was nothing. Maybe… he had never even existed in the first place… Lost… it was so cold. So cold…

Finally, he stood. In the blackness nothing could be seen. Nothing could be felt. Nothing. He walked and walked and found nothing. More and more nothingness. Would it never end? End… had it ever even begun?

Light.

Bold, blinding light.

At last…

He welcomed it, he opened his arms and embraced it and laughed and cried because it had been so long, far far too long, since he had felt _light._

There was another… another light. A light that brought him strength. A light that completed him. A light that gave him existence.

_"__I… missed you."_


End file.
